Totemo Itai Mondai
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [EDIT] Mengapa begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa menyakitkan seperti ini? Di malam yang hujan ini, apakah yang membuatku menderita hingga kehilangan kesadaran? Menyakitkan, sungguh menyakitkan. Tolong aku. (OOC. No-bashing chara. Other warning inside! RnR?)


.

.

.

.

* * *

**とても痛い問題**

—**Totemo Itai Mondai—**

(Masalah yang Sangat Menyakitkan.)

* * *

All of the characters belongs to Murakami Maki. No commercial profit taken. Dan nama produk yang sempat tidak sengaja disebutkan di sini bukan milik saya!

* * *

**WARNING** : OOC. Gaje. Absurd. Pendek dan kekurangan deskripsi. Ide pasaran, jadi kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Dan mungkin ada yang bakal mengira ini bashing atau sejenisnya, tapi sejujurnya, ini cuma parody semata dan saya terlalu terbiasa untuk menumpahkan rasa cinta saya dalam bentuk nista begini :D /halah

Yang tidak suka, silakan tinggalkan tempat ini dengan tenang.

(Dan jangan tanya kenapa judulnya harus begitu. lol)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taki benci situasi saat ini. Sungguh, ia sangat benci.

**CTAR!**

Malam hari. Hujan turun beserta kilatnya. Kombinasi klop untuk menambah deritanya malam ini. Beruntunglah tidak mati lampu. Dia bersumpah dia akan mengutuk perusahaan PLN beserta seluruh manusia yang terkait di dalamnya jika malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk mematikan listrik di daerah apartemennya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Entah malam yang terasa dingin, atau memang tubuhnya yang mendingin. Ah, kalau memang opsi kedua yang benar, ada kemungkinan AC yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

**CTAR!**

Cahaya kilat yang menembus atmosfer malam, membuat ruangan sempat dipenuhi dengan warna putih dalam sekejap.

Pria berambut hitam itu sendiri tengah tergeletak dalam keadaan panas-dingin di atas sofa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membunuh penderitaan ini. Namun semakin dia memikirkan caranya, semakin dalam pula rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang seakan-akan membius seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

Seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya dengan perlahan, dalam hening.

Sementara itu, ruangan apartemen tempatnya tinggal itu sekarang berantakannya bukan main-main. Baru saja sang pemilik menghamburkan isinya karena ia mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya dapat meredakan—bila mungkin, **melenyapkan**—rasa sakit ini. Tetapi nihil. Tapi tidak satupun yang ada. Ibarat mereka sudah berkonspirasi untuk melarikan diri sebelum ditemukan oleh sang pemilik.

Maka dari itulah, dia sekarang merasa sakit kepala.

Oh, sepertinya vertigonya kambuh. Di samping rasa sakit yang sekarang mulai membakar dirinya itu.

**CTAR!**

Pokoknya, jika dia tidak dapat menemukan benda itu, dia akan mati. MATI. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus menanggung penderitaan ini. Sungguh!

Taki putus asa.

Ah, menelan air saja rasanya tidak mampu. Indera perasanya tiba-tiba lumpuh. Indera penglihatannya mengabur, indera pendengarannya menuli, dan indera penciumannya menguap. Dan seperti ada batu yang menyumbat pernapasannya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan dalam bernapas.

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Taki seperti melihat ada sesosok yang berdiri di depannya. Berjubah hitam, berbadan tinggi besar, dan mengangkat sebuah sabit besar yang seakan ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian dengan kejam. Dan seringai jahanam tertancap jelas di wajah tanpa matanya.

... euh, itu terlalu _horror._ Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dia kini sedang sendirian—tanpa ditemani oleh seseorang, seekor, atau sesosok seperti yang dia bayangkan. Itu hanya ilusi belaka yang tercipta bagaikan fatamorgana.

Padahal sebenarnya Taki berharap ada malaikat yang turun. Persetan, malaikat kematian juga boleh. Yang penting, mereka bisa membebaskannya dari labirin kesengsaraan ini! SEGERA!

SESEORANG, TOLONG DIA!

**CTAR!**

Untungnya Taki masih memiliki angka persen baterai nyawa untuk meraih ponselnya sendiri di atas meja, menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

Nama pertama yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah Ma-kun. Jadi awalnya dia ingin menelepon sobatnya itu.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan itu dalam sekejap kehilangan kekuatannya. Dan jatuhlah ponsel itu ke atas permukaan lantai dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Duh, semoga saja ponselnya itu masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Tangan itu pun memegangi diri pemiliknya—dia meringis, dengan kedua alis saling bertautan merasakan sakit itu semakin membuatnya terbakar. Seperti lilin yang perlahan meleleh seiring api yang mentransformasikannya menjadi lelehan putih di bawahnya.

**CTAR!**

(Taki mengutuk kilat yang dari tadi terus berbunyi mengagetkannya.)

Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang.

Tapi dia tahan. TAHAN. Dia masih punya harapan! Kalau saja dia masih mampu untuk bangkit dan mengambil benda penyelamat satu-satunya itu saat ini, dia pasti dapat terselamatkan. Pasti. Demi seluruh angka gelindingan yang ada di dalam rekening banknya.

Taki mencoba untuk bertahan.

Tangan kirinya berusaha merayap ke bawah sofa, secara tidak langsung melibatkan bagian tubuh atasnya untuk ikut bergerak mengikuti. Telapak tangan meraba-raba permukaan lantai dengan gemetar, ibarat lantai telah berubah menjadi lautan api.

**CTAR!**

Tepat saat tangannya menangkap sebuah permukaan yang menonjol yang ternyata adalah ponselnya, sebuah panggilan berdering melalui ponsel itu.

Dan bagaikan mendapat kekuatan misterius, Taki tiba-tiba mampu menarik tangannya dengan segera, dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa pelaku di baliknya.

"Yo, Tacchi."

Ah, itu sepertinya suara Ma-kun.

Semoga panjang umurnya.

"Eh, jangan marah, _man_. Cuma bercanda. Mau mengetes, soalnya dari tadi sinyal gangguan sih. Hehehe..."

Mungkin Taki yang normal akan langsung mendesis, mengatakan betapa Ma-kun sudah mengganggu malamnya yang tenang dan damai. Seperti yang biasanya terjadi di malam sebelumnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak. Dia malah sangat bersyukur karena pertolongan itu datang tepat di tengah penderitaannya. Ah, bagaikan senter di dalam kegelapan.

Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah—dia bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara. Gagu mendadak. Pita suaranya bagai lenyap dibawa angin hujan di malam hari. Bagai senter di dalam kegelapan yang kehabisan baterai.

**CTAR!**

"Halo? Tacchi?" Tentu saja Ma-kun akan kebingungan, karena mendadak Tacchi-nya menjadi orang bisu. Dan kemudian dia salah paham. "Err... jangan marah. Akan segera kututup teleponnya—"

"—nggu!"

"Hah? Ada apa, Tacchi? Suaramu serak sekali."

Duh, susah sekali ingin berbicara saja. Suara yang keluar malah seperti suara khas tokoh singa di kebanyakan kartun fabel. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dalam gelombang derita, seiring frekuensi suara yang dia keluarkan.

Tapi jika tidak sekarang, KAPAN LAGI DIA AKAN MENDAPAT PERTOLONGAN? MENUNGGU TELUR AYAM MENETAS DULU, GITU?!

KELAMAAN, COEG!

"Khh... Ma-kun..."

"Hah?"

"Ma-kun... tolong..."

"Tolong apa?" Sialnya, Ma-kun sedang dalam ketidak-pekaannya. "Ah, SMS aja gih."

Telepon diputus, dan harapan Taki pun pupus.

Euhm, bukan begitu. Maksudnya, harapannya untuk minta tolong lewat telepon pun gagal. Tetapi dia masih bisa mengirim SMS kok.

Oh, iya. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi...

Dengan energi yang masih tersisa, Taki berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di dalam layar ponselnya, kemudian mengirimkannya kepada Ma-kun sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan atas kesadarannya sendiri—

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Ma-kun, antarkan Adem Sari."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada kemungkinan bahwa Taki menderita penyakit panas-dalam yang menyerang tenggorokannya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.TAMAT.**

(dengan sangat tidak _awesome_)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Saya tahu itu sangat absurd. Soalnya gak tahu apa lagi yang harus ditulis setelah sekian lama hiatus orz /jangantanyakenapaadaAdemSaridiJepang/ Om Taki, saya nulis ginian bukan karena benci yaa, _peace_. Cuma iseng :D

Kalau sudah membaca, mungkin sudah ada niatan mau memberikan review? *blinkblink* /dibakar

* * *

(13082015. Perbaikan pada peletakan kata "di", dan beberapa kata lainnya.)


End file.
